Moonlight Floor::
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Quería hacerlo, realmente quería hacerlo. Finalmente me levanté de mi asiento, preparándome para acutar—¡Sasuke, no te cases! Yo te amo, te he amado desde que puedo recordarlo, por favor. One!Shot.OoC


**Disclamer: ** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece le pertenece ha **Leonitta** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc.

Mucho Ooc asi que si no te gusta aun sasuke-kun diferente pues no leas xDD.

**Sumario: **Quería hacerlo, realmente quería hacerlo. Finalmente me levanté de mi asiento, preparándome para acutar—¡Sasuke, no te cases! Yo te amo, te he amado desde que puedo recordarlo, por favor. One!Shot.

.

.

**.:: Moonlight Floor ::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**M**i vida había cambiado muchísimo. Todo se había vuelto una vorágine de hechos y sentimientos que de repente, cuando miré a mi alrededor, me di cuenta de que ya nada era igual. Era tan sorprendente cómo todo podía cambiar en cuestión de instantes, por simples hechos que aparentemente parecen ser banales… Al menos a mí así me pareció el inicio de todo esto.

Sasuke y yo siempre habíamos sido amigos, creo que desde que podía recodarlo. Me mudé al pequeño pueblo de Konoha cuando tenía siete años. Me sentía como una completa extraña, alejada de los demás. Nunca me había gustado ser la nueva, mucho menos porque me costaba mucho trabajo hacer amistades debido a mi timidez. Y sin embargo, no tuve que esforzarme por hacer amistades esta vez.

Hinata Uchiha se me acercó después de haber hecho una vergonzosa presentación frente a la clase y desde allí ya no volvimos a separarnos. Éramos tan diferentes y a la vez compatibles que nos volvimos las mejores amigas. Desde allí los Uchiha fueron como mi segunda familia. Sasuke e Itachi los hermanos de Hinata, también se convirtieron en mis buenos amigos. Ellos eran la familia más encantadora y más perfecta que podía existir.

Y Sasuke… era como otro universo. Él simplemente era el chico más dulce, más encantador y más interesante que había conocido en toda mi existencia. No sabría decirlo, pero definitivamente él cambió por completo mi vida. Se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, en mi amigo del alma, fuimos inseparables y a pesar de que él siempre me decía que era una tonta por decir esas cosas, seguía sin poder creer que alguien tan hermoso e interesante como él pudiese ser el mejor amigo de una chica torpe y aburrida como yo.

Los años fueron pasando y jamás nos separamos. Vivimos tantas cosas juntos que yo de repente me di cuenta de que ya no veía mi vida lejos de él. No veía horizontes. Nuestra amistad se fue reforzando. Incluso cuando entramos a la secundaria, el lugar tan temido por mí debido a mi montón de inseguridades, fuimos siendo igual de unidos.

Las chicas le perseguían, se interesaban por él de inmediato y andaban detrás de él intentando sacarle conversación o una… cita. Esa fue una palabra que se convirtió en el vocabulario normal en esos tiempos. Porque pronto llegaron los momentos de citas, pero no para mí, a mí nunca me interesó eso, sino para Sasuke. Él comenzó a salir con un montón de chicas, y recuerdo que allí fue donde me enteré de la horrorosa verdad: Sasuke me agradaba demasiado.

Pero no en la forma en la que se agradaban los amigos. No en la forma en la que se querían los mejores amigos. Sino… como algo más. Recuerdo que en esa entonces me sonrojaba al pensar y fantasear las cosas que podría hacer si Sasuke y yo… hubiésemos sido más que amigos. Desde la secundaria, muy a mi pesar, el poder algún día estar con Sasuke se convirtió en el mayor de mis anhelos.

Y también a partir de allí mis sufrimientos se intensificaron. Era tan tonta, tan tímida y tan insegura que nunca pude confesarle o pedirle siquiera una cita. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Tenía miedo de desagradarle a Sasuke, destruir mi amistad y quedarme… sola. No lo quería por nada del mundo. Y por eso preferí sufrir en silencio, observando como Sasuke se relacionaba con otras chicas mientras yo seguía siendo… su mejor amiga. Me contaba todo tipo de cosas, todo lo que hacía, no se daba cuenta de que sufría con ello.

Los años fueron pasando y aún seguíamos siendo mejores amigos, a pesar de que él salía con todas esas chicas. Me di cuenta de que mi agrado y amor por Sasuke no eran cosas pasajeras durante todos esos años estuvieron conmigo. Así como también lo estuvieron el sufrimiento y los celos.

Mientras que él estuvo lleno de relaciones todo el tiempo, yo sólo tuve unos cuantos 'noviazgos distractores' que no funcionaron del todo. Comencé a creer que estaba completamente obsesionada con Sasuke, porque no podía pensar ni quería estar con otra persona que no fuera él. Pero todo comenzó a cambiar. Me dolió muchísimo ese cambio, que empezó como algo impercetible, a lo que no le presté mucha atención.

Nos fuimos distanciando sin quererlo realmente, él comenzó de verdad a entusiasmarse por sus relaciones y yo lo apoyaba, aunque ya no lo veía tanto como antes. A pesar de que estaba muy triste, sabía que debía de aceptarlo, no podíamos estar juntos por siempre. Aunque yo lo deseara. Él no me amaba. Yo no lo interesaba. O al menos no como anhelaba que lo hiciera. Y las cosas fueron empeorando cuando conoció a una chica llamada Ayame.

Eso fue lo que detonó todo. Eso simplemente hizo que nos alejáramos más. Ayame era una buena chica, debía de admitirlo a pesar de mis celos y mi rabia constante hacia ella, por tenerlo todo para ella. Porque, después de un tiempo de verlos juntos, mientras sentía algo romperse en mi interior, me di cuenta de que esta relación era diferente a las demás. No era pasajera. Ayame no se iría.

Me di cuenta en sus miradas, en sus palabras, en sus sonrisas y los cariños que se hacían. La forma en la que se comportaba Sasuek, como nunca lo había hecho. Él la amaba de verdad. Y este hecho me azotó el corazón y me sentí rota en miles de pedazos. Lo peor fue cuando él se fue distanciando más y más, como si hubiese dejado de importarle. Y era así. Su mundo sólo giraba alrededor de una persona.

Hinata, que había visto el desarrollo de mi sufrimiento a lo largo de estos años, se dio cuenta de que había llegado al tope. Ella por supuesto sabía lo enamorada que estaba de su hermano. Y me decía él también, pero que era un estúpido y cobarde. No lo creía, claro. Sasuke jamás podría enmaromarse de mí. Yo simplemente era su **¿mejor amiga?** No sabía si podía catalogarme ahora mismo como tal, debido a lo alejados que estábamos. Dolía aceptarlo, pero nuestra amistad se había ido degradando. Ahora quizá simplemente éramos buenos amigos.

_«Sakura, él está enamorado de ti. Sólo que es un idiota. Es igual de idiota que tú, no puede ni quiere decírtelo»_, recuerdo que me decía Hinata rodando los ojos

_«Hinata, sé muy bien que no es así. Él está enamorado de Ayame, puedo verlo en sus ojos», _decía mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en mi rostro. Está enamorado de Ayame. Debía de aceptarlo.

_«Cree estarlo, pero sé que no es así. Conozco a mi hermano. Sakura, por favor, intente hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No me gustaría que te arrepintieras.»_, me aconsejó finalmente Hinata, con gesto triste.

Y finalmente mi sufrimiento se intensificó, mis anhelos se hicieron trizas y todas mis ilusiones que crecieron y me acompañaron desde que era una ingenua adolescente, me abandonaron para dejarme en la total oscuridad. Sasuke y Ayame se casarían. Me recuerdo sacando la invitación con los dedos temblorosos, como la caligrafía elegante se tornaba borrosa debido a mis lágrimas, como el papel fino se mojaba poco a poco… Como mi cerebro se desconecto, mi cuerpo no respondió y el papel cayendo al suelo.

Y ese sentimiento de estrujamiento en el corazón. Una vez más, pero el más fuerte de todos. Porque ahora, de esta manera, finalmente habían acabado con mi mayor motivación. Ya no habría una pequeña esperanza, ni un anhelo, porque estaba claro que él no me amaría jamás ni nunca podría llegar a hacerlo. Era hora de acabar con esas estúpidas esperanzas.

A partir de ese momento me sentí la mujer más desdichada, pero sabía que esto sólo era una probada del dolor que sentiría al verlos ya casados. No sabría si podría aguantarlo. Y sobre todo, no sabría si algún día podría olvidar a Sasuke. Lo había llegado a conocer tan bien, a estar tanto tiempo con él, que me había apegado tanto y me había enamorado de todas las cosas que lo componían. Cuando miraba a mi alrededor nada me llamaba la atención, no quería nada, mi mundo giraba sólo en torno a él y eso me asustaba.

Durante todo ese tiempo ignoré mi dolor, traté de parecer feliz por Sasuke, aunque en un parte sí lo estaba e ignoré los comentarios de Hinata e Ino. Ellas me repetían una y otra vez que Sasuke me amaba. Que los dos nos amábamos y si no hacía nada para impedir esa boda quizá podríamos ser muy infelices. No les creía. Si Sasuke me amara, algo que veía imposible, no se casaría con Ayame en primer lugar.

Finalmente el día tan anticipado y tan temido llegó. El día de su boda. Al ver toda la decoración y el lugar mi corazón se fue rompiendo más y más. Había momentos en los que sentía que mis lágrimas no podrían contenerse más y que en cualquier instante comenzaría a llorar histéricamente. Pero me mantuve muy fuerte y traté de parecer lo más indiferente posible, obviamente fingiendo una sonrisa.

Mi fuerza y resistencia se vieron más y más debilitadas cuando lo vi. Estaba tan perfecto como siempre. Él no tenía una pizca de imperfección. Tan hermoso y deslumbrante como siempre. Con ese traje oscuro que lo hacía ver más hermoso que nunca, los cabellos azabaches desordenados y con ese matiz azulado que lo caracteriza, los ojos negros llenos de felicidad y emoción. Estaba para entrar al lugar y él estaba parado allí.

Todavía faltaban unos minutos para que Ayame llegara. Él me miró, su expresión se desconcertó un poco y luego fue sonriendo lentamente. Amaba cuando me daba esas sonrisas. Hacía mucho que no me daba una de esas sonrisas torcidas, que tanto me deslumbraban. Esas sonrisas que me habían enamorado. —Sakura… —simplemente dijo.

La mano me tembló, respiré profundamente para contenerme e intenté componer mi mejor sonrisa. —Sasuke yo… —antes de que pudiese terminar él ya estaba muy cerca de mí y me abrazó. Me sentí en el cielo, todos mis sufrimientos desaparecieron por unos instantes y no pude evitar devolverle el abrazo con las manos temblorosas.

—Gracias por estar aquí —me dijo y aunque sus palabras me dolieron enormemente, me alegró que le gustara que estuviese aquí por lo menos. —Yo… No lo merezco, no he sido un buen amigo.

—Sasuke, eso no es cierto —contesté negando con la cabeza y parpadeé furiosamente cuando sentí que las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos.

—Claro que es cierto… —contradijo él. No dijimos nada por unos instantes, en los que nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Quería gritarle, suplicarle, allí mismo que no se casara, porque yo lo amaba. Pero sería estúpido e inútil, sólo haría que pasase un mal rato al tener que rechazarme.

—Felicidades, Sasuke, espero… espero que seas realmente feliz —sólo se me ocurrió decir y era verdad. Esperaba que fuera feliz. Era por eso que permitía esta boda. Él sería feliz con Ayame, podría formar una familia y aunque nunca estaríamos juntos, sería feliz de todas formas.

Sasuke me miró, su expresión se tornó confundida y abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero no lo hizo. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña. Había algo de inquietud en ellos. ¿Qué querría decirme? Me sentí húmeda de las mejillas. Con suerte podría pensar que eran lágrimas de felicidad. Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo para más palabras. Una serie de gritos de júbilo y aplausos me informaron que la novia había llegado.

Con una última sonrisa, una sonrisa que sentí lastimera y triste, me alejé de Sasuke. Me alejé del amor de mi vida. Fui directamente a mi lugar para observar el acto que terminaría por romper mi corazón. En el camino pude ver la mirada decepcionada y triste de Hinata. Ella había estado esperando que le dijese a Sasuke las palabras que no había podido sacar desde la adolescencia.

Y finalmente la vi a ella, tan despampanante y hermosa como siempre. Ella era la mujer perfecta para Sasuke. Ambos encajaban tan bien. Intenté convencerme a mí misma que esto era lo mejor. Lo mejor para él. No para mí, por supuesto, porque yo sería la única que sufriría. Debía de ser feliz por él, debía de aceptarlo.

Una rabia y una especie de celos crecieron en mí al verla en su vestido de bodas, que le hacía ver sumamente encantadora y de una belleza deslumbradora. Ahora tenía frente a mis ojos todo lo que alguna vez anhelé ingenuamente, pero yo no sería la protagonista de ello. Ayame sonreía ampliamente, estaba muy feliz. Ella se casaría con el hombre más maravilloso que existía.

Ellos se veían tan felices, de vez en cuando sentía la mirada de Hinata, pero traté de ignorarla en todo momento. Finalmente la hora, en donde sus vidas quedarían unidas de por vida, llegó. Mi corazón latió erráticamente, me dolió el pecho, me costó trabajo respirar y el pulso se me aceleró también. Me costó trabajo enfocar a la pareja que estaba a punto de casarse, porque las lágrimas brotaban más y más de mis ojos.

Los recuerdos vinieron a mí, todo lo que había vivido con Sasuke, todos esos pensamientos y fantasías de una bonita historia de amor con él. Todo. Las palabras de Hinata sobre todo. _«Él te ama. Sasuke realmente te ama. Pero no quiere admitirlo… tiene miedo. Tienes que decírselo…»_. ¿Debía de hacerlo? ¿Debería de impedir esa boda a pesar de que la noche anterior y hace algunos minutos me dije a mí misma que lo aceptaría y dejaría ser feliz a Sasuke?

Pero lo amaba. Lo amaba desde que tenía memoria, pensé que sería mi hombre perfecto desde el primer momento en el que lo vi. Cuando me habló y comenzamos a ser muy buenos amigos. Cuando lo veía sonreírme adorablemente, darme todas esas palabras dignas de un caballero… Él me había enamorado con todo.

Pero ¿qué si verdad ama a Ayame? Eso es lo que aparenta. Si impido esta boda y Sasuke en verdad no me ama, le arruinaré el momento que podría ser el más feliz de su vida. No podría hacerle eso. Pero Hinata parece tan convencida de lo que me dice… Ella extraña y terroríficamente tiene razón en muchas situaciones. Al carajo, no me importaba. Por primera vez le haría caso a mi mejor amiga y dejaría de pensar en los demás, para pensar por primera vez en mí. Era hora de arriesgarlo todo, de intentar ir por lo que más deseabas. Me paré de donde estaba sentada, preparada para actuar.

—¡Sasuke, no te cases! —fueron las tontas palabras que salieron como chillidos, debido a que estaba llorando. Temblaba, tanto de la emoción como la vergüenza. Podía sentir mis mejillas ardiendo y estaba consciente de que seguramente tenía todas las miradas de los invitados a la boda en mí, pero por primera vez en mi vida no me importaron los demás, sólo miraba fijamente a la persona que era el centro de mi mundo. Sasuke…

Sasuke me miró sorprendido, asombrado. Ayame, a su lado preciosísima, me miró también extrañada y sorprendida. Que Ayame me perdonara, sabía muy bien que ella lo amaba quizá igual que yo… pero la diferencia estaba entre a quien amaba a Sasuke y a quién no. Y si mis corazonadas y las advertencias de Hinata e Ino eran ciertas… él podría amarme a mí.

—¿Sakura…? —dijo y por primera vez escuché su voz temblar. Sus ojos refulgieron con una emoción que no reconocí. Inspiré hondo, armándome de fuerza para seguir hablando.

—Yo… Sasuke, por favor no te cases… Yo te amo —Pude escuchar varias exclamaciones de sorpresa, pero sólo seguía manteniendo mi atención en Sasuke, quien en este momento se quedó inexpresivo y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. _«No. Él no me ama. No he arruinado todo»_, me reprimía a mí misma después de unos instantes de silencio.

Bajé la mirada, preparada para salir humillada de allí. Era una total estúpida. Solté un jadeó de sorpresa cuando sentí que alguien me envolvía en sus brazos. Esos brazos que ya conocía tan bien. Ese aroma tan único y característico en él… _Sasuke_.

—¿De verdad, Sakura? ¿Estás hablando en serio? —me murmuró al oído mientras me apretaba fuertemente. Pude sentir que me besaba el cuello y me estremecí.

—Yo… Sasuke —balbuceé con voz temblorosa. Mi vista estaba totalmente borrosa por las lágrimas. —Sí, Sasuke, te amo. He estado enamorada de ti desde que tengo memoria y… no quiero te cases —sollocé lo último, abrazándolo fuerte. No sabía si me abrazaba porque me compadecía, pero no me importaba.

—Oh, Sakura… Entonces ambos somos unos tontos —replicó él y pude sentirle riendo. —Al final Hinata tenía razón…

—¿Sasuke? —lloriqueé, separándome de él para mirarlo. No podía creer lo que me estaba implicando con sus palabras. —¿Tú… Tú me amas? ¿Estás diciéndome que me amas?

—Claro que sí, Sakura. Siempre te he amado —me dijo, mirándome a los ojos. Me perdí en sus ojos azabaches. Una gran sensación de liberación se extendió por mi cuerpo después de haber escuchado sus palabras. _Él me ama… Sasuke me ama también_. —No puedo creer que haya esperado tanto tiempo… yo… simplemente temía perderte como amiga. Nunca estuve seguro si me amabas también, aunque Hinaa me lo dijera una y otra vez…

—Oh, Sasuke… —empecé, pero gemí cuando él me besó sin pensarlo. Nuestros labios se juntaron y me sentí en el cielo. Por fin, después de tantos años, de tantos deseos, pude por fin probar esos labios que tanto había mirado y anhelado. Me sentía como la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Y en verdad que lo era. Si Sasuke me amaba… nada podía ser mejor que eso. No necesitamos del aire durante un buen rato, simplemente seguimos besándonos, pero eso no podía ser eterno, por más que yo quisiera y finalmente nos separamos para mirarnos a los ojos. Ahora ya tenía una imagen más clara de Sasuke.

Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto. Y él me amaba a mí de la misma manera.

Pude escuchar que algunos aplaudían a nuestro alrededor y de pronto, como una luz al encenderse, recordé que estábamos en una boda. Que yo había impedido una boda. Miré a mi alrededor y habían varios conocidos aplaudiendo por nuestra confesión. Hinata sobresalía entre ellos, parecía muy feliz.

Pero no más feliz que yo, claro. Todo a mi alrededor brillaba, todo había recuperado los colores. Todos mis sueños y mis anhelos volvieron a mí en cuestión de instantes. Volvieron a iluminarme y me sentí tan bien por ello. Volvimos a abrazarnos intensamente y no quería soltarlo más. Quería que siguiese diciéndome que me amaba, que estaría conmigo para toda la eternidad…

Ahora se podría pensar que era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Que había empezado a escribir mi cuento de hadas, pero sin hadas realmente, con Sasuke y que ese día, el día de la boda, nos habíamos ido de allí. A donde se nos ocurriera, a donde nadie nos encontrara y pudiésemos vivir nuestro amor.

Pero no era así. No había ninguna felicidad. Ni ningún Sasuke con Sakura viviendo la historia más feliz de todas.

Yo no había impedido esa boda. No había podido. Simplemente me quedé sentada allí, viendo como la felicidad se me escapaba de las manos. Viendo como el amor de mi vida se me iba. Viendo como unía su vida con otra mujer, que sí lo merecía por amarlo tan intensamente, y no conmigo. Viendo lo que nunca podría tener. Mi vida está podrida. Soy infeliz. No lo voy a negar. Porque sé que nunca dejaré de amar a Sasuke. Aún lo sigo amando tan intensamente, como si siguiese siendo esa ingenua adolescente ilusionada. Sólo que yo ya no tenía ilusiones, ni sueños, todos se habían destruido ese día. El peor día de mi vida.

Noche con noche, sin ninguna excepción, sueño y sueño una y otra vez como recordatorio de lo triste que es mi vida, como hubiese sido aquel día si no hubiera sido tan cobarde. Si hubiese aventado mi miedo y me hubiera atrevido por una vez en mi vida a luchar por algo. Si hubiese dejado de lado esas inseguridades y lo hubiese arriesgado todo… Hinata seguía estando decepcionada de mí. Pero ya no había nada qué hacer.

Nunca supe si Sasuke de verdad me amó alguna vez. Nunca sabré qué es lo que hubiese pasado realmente ese día si me hubiera parado y gritado a los cuatro vientos mi amor por Sasuke. Sólo sé que soy infeliz, totalmente infeliz. Y estoy tan arrepentida de no haberlo hecho. No sé realmente si Sasuke es feliz. No lo he visto desde ese día, ya no quise hacerlo. Pensé que tal vez me olvidaría de él, pero no. Jamás dejaré de hacerlo.


End file.
